movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quokka Girl and the Squirrel Boy
Narrator: What An Animal! (The Quokka Girl and the Squirrel Boy) Starring Monica Quokka (title is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) (Rodney was relaxing on the bench) (and thinking to himself) Rodney: If I heard about Stephen Squirrelsky, What will Andy say? Andy's Voice: I hear that he wants us to join them for more spoof traveling that they're doing. Rodney: I thought so. Andy's Voice: Yes. As well as Squirrel Theater plays well. Now that sounds like fun. (Monica walks along) (feeling pleased) (Rodney watches her) (from nearby) Rodney: Hmm... (seems impressed) (Rodney zooms) (by) Monica: What the... (makes a double take) Monica: What's the idea, Squirrel? Rodney: Hello there Monica. I hear that you are your friends seem to get along at doing spoof travels and Squirrel Theater so well. (Heart beats) Monica: Yeah. I know you're Rodney and don't you think about loving me. I know you're attract to Darlene. Rodney: Of course I'm attracted to Darlene. She's my best friend I've had since then. Monica: So don't. Rodney: Don't worry. I won't. Monica: Good. Rodney: I'll tell Darlene that we and our buddies will join you for more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater. (Monica walks onward) (and hums a tune) Narrator: Later... (Later) (Rodney chews) (some acorns) (Monica walks along) (feeling cheerful) Rodney: Hey Monica. How about a sticky bun? Monica: Uh, no thanks. That's one been chewed on. (She 'Blah') Monica: I'd rather try something else better than that. Rodney: Oh, Okay, Monica: And tell your friends that you'll be glad to join us for more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays. (She walks away) Rodney: Okay. I promise I will. I'll tell Darlene that she and the others will be glad to join you and Stephen and the others for more spoof traveling and Squirrel Theater plays. Rodney's Thought: If she finds out that I'm lying about what happen to me and Darlene, She'll be very disappointed. So I better not spoil it. Rodney: Yeah. I'll stick with Darlene since she's my love interest. Narrator: One Hour Later (one hour later) Andy: So you met this Quokka, Monica who became a friend to you. Rodney: Yeah, I sure did. And that's why she believed I'm Darlene's love interest. So I've been wondering if we can join them for more spoof traveling. Andy: You better. (Monica watches them through the window without noticing her) Rodney: I promise. (Heart beats) Andy: Hold on. I know what you're thinking of. Ever since you're in love with Darlene and have two kids, You two end up being divorced and you want Monica as your new love interest cause she's more lovely than ever. (Monica gasps in shock) (and is very surprised) Rodney: Don't say that, If Monica hears about this, She'll be angry and disappointed. Andy: So I think you should just stick with Darlene instead. Rodney: But Darlene hears about this, She'll never forgive me. It's dangerous for me. Andy: Not safe enough for you anyway. Rodney: Now excuse me. Andy: And beware that Darlene might be disappointed if she sees this. (Rodney came out) (to play) Monica: It was all a lie. Wasn't it? Andy: No way. Monica: You're in love with me? You and Darlene had two kids and end up divorce and want me to love you? Andy: Nah. Really. Seriously. It's started out this way. Now none of it will change. Because Rodney is Darlene's love ever since they have two kids. Rodney: Andy! Andy: Oops... Monica: No. Stop that! From the very beginning, You lied! Not that I really like you, I... I actually... Andy: Seriously. Please. You can't do this. It's correct. Once you hardly believe me, you'll take my advice. You must believe Rodney and Darlene have two kids and are married and will not get divorced. Monica: No! I don't want hear that thing you said and what I know! You just get lost! Andy: But I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. (Monica leaves) Rodney: Now look what you've done. Andy: I'm sorry for disappointing you, Rodney. You and Darlene will stay married. For that's why you must stay together with your kids. Rodney: I know that was a bad idea. I'll just forget about that love after all. Andy: But you can't divorce Darlene. She's your wife and love interest after all. And your two kids love you very much. Narrator: Later... Monica: I can't believe she lied to me, A quokka and a squirrel will never mix. Not a chance. (scoffs) Darlene: Monica... Monica: Don't you dare, Rod... Oh, Sorry, I didn't know you're someone else. Darlene: I'm Darlene. I'm Rodney's best love interest. So just calm down and don't lose your temper. Me and Rodney have two kids. Monica: I heard that. Darlene: Don't feel bad. You'll find another love interest. Besides, me, Rodney, our kids, along with the others will be joining you for more spoof traveling. Monica: He'll still be friends. Right? Darlene: Yeah. We're all great friends together. Since you've been doing spoof travels since then. Rodney: Monica, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean on trying to love you. You'll still be a new friend to me. Forgive me? Monica: Why, of course, Rodney. We'll all be friends. Since we're doing more spoof traveling. Andy: That's better. Won't happen again. Monica: We promise. We're all great friends. And now you guys and other members will join us for more spoof traveling. Leon: Si. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (Tanya, Tallulah, and Monica Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts